


［深藍PK同人一發完］慾.狂

by TEeSugar



Category: petekao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	［深藍PK同人一發完］慾.狂

他輕手輕腳爬上床，Kao的呼吸已經慢慢趨向平穩，似乎快睡著了。他靠近背向他的Kao，單手撐頭看著眼前這張臉，另一隻手的手指順著自己的視線，輕輕劃過Kao的耳翼，耳際，臉側，脖頸，肩膀線條，最後慢慢地滑向後背，在這裡，他的手指滑動刻意放慢，指尖傳遞的溫熱讓Kao 的身體輕動了一下。

 

「嗯...」

 

指尖的挑逗持續，滑到腰際，「吵醒你了嗎？」他問，並稍作停留，讓感覺發酵。

 

「沒...誒...你很煩啦...」Kao忍不住扭動身體，因為原本在後背輕撫的手指，沿著腰際順勢往前滑，下探到他雙腿之間。「啊...哈啊....」閉著眼睛時感官更為敏銳，Pete手心的溫度透過Kao敏感的地方傳來，讓他的身體忍不住顫慄了一下。

 

他貼上Kao的背，兩人的身體是這麼吻合，把臉埋進Kao的脖頸時，他可以感覺到Kao加快的呼吸所引起身體輕輕地顫動，而他自己的呼吸早已紛亂，輕咬著Kao的肌膚，右手則是不聽話地在Kao的股間撫摸著。

 

「啊啊！...」Kao輕叫一聲，同時睜開了眼睛，身後那人的興奮確實地傳達給他了，他感覺到一股突如其來的狂喜，揉和著性慾、舒適、優越感，和愛情，他可以感受到兩人每一個接觸點都訴說著相愛，而這種沈浸在愛的感覺使他更加興奮。微微電流般的觸感從腳趾傳上來，Kao 的身體不自覺地向上弓起，使得臀部與Pete 的身體更加緊靠。

 

「呃嗯...」Pete禁不住這個刺激，一個用力撐起身來，將Kao 翻身壓在自己下面，兩人的下半身緊緊貼在一起，彼此都在享受這種壓抑的快感。Kao 的耳翼泛紅，白皙的臉龐也透著緋紅，凌亂的呼吸從微張的紅唇呼出。Pete 看著他，挑逗地壞笑起來，下半身開始緩慢而有規律地擺動。其實他已經快壓制不住衝動，但他更想看Kao因性慾而迷亂的表情，他想要Kao 說出要他，想要看他在自己的逗弄下失去控制的樣子。

 

那只有他能見到的，無比性感的樣子。

 

——————Kao 視角

 

「哈...啊...」Kao 緊閉的雙眼間蹙著眉頭，體內的慾火燃燒太旺，他覺得全身的皮膚都在發燙。他想要，更多、更強烈、更直接的碰觸，突然Pete 一翻身把他壓在身下，他以為Pete 要如往常般吻他，「啊！」身下突然被一股狂熱襲擊，睜開眼一看，Pete 正帶著壞笑看著他。

 

Kao 立刻想要反擊，但眼前這人看起來是這麼性感，黝黑的臉龐上那雙眼中，清清楚楚寫著慾望，夾雜著愛意、佔有和征服，額上的汗珠顯示他根本不冷靜，卻強忍著，持續用那慾望源頭挑逗著自己。Kao 知道自己現在的神情因為興奮而迷亂，他也知道這副樣子會讓Pete失去理智，就如他自己在Pete 炙熱眼神的注視下，已經失去了防線。

 

算了吧，我輸了。不得不承認自己已被慾望的狂浪淹沒，根本無力反擊，全身的力氣都被集中到不斷弓起的後腰，他控制不了身體的擺動，竟自動跟上Pete的節奏，一波又一波的，他再也受不了了，「Pete，不要...不要逗我了...」

 

「我怎麼逗你了？」Pete笑著說，但他壓抑又沙啞的聲音，透露出他也在理智邊緣。

 

「你！...你很壞..啊啊！...拜託，..拜託嘛……啊，我...」

 

「說出來。」

 

「我..我想要，拜託，我好想..晤！」Kao 話沒說完就被Pete強行吻上，既粗暴，又原始，好不溫柔，卻讓他更加渴求！他們倆使勁的脫掉彼此的上衣，卻未停止狂吻。粗魯地摸索著找到對方的褲腰，Kao突然壞心一把捉住Pete 褲襠裡，「嗚嗯！」男人一聲低吼，像發情的野獸一般，Kao 頓時渾身戰慄。

 

這個人要瘋了，他因為我要瘋了！

 

粗重混亂的呼吸中彼此的理智迅速消失。

 

我們都瘋了，卻只為彼此而狂。


End file.
